


Lullaby

by fivemeters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Parent!lock, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivemeters/pseuds/fivemeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early stages of their relationship, Sherlock reveals to John that they're expecting a lot more than just a long relationship. What he reveals to him is something that will last them a lifetime: a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Slowing Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> To start off my new A03 account is a JohnLock Mpreg called "Lullaby". I expect to update regularly with no set dates. Enjoy and please leave any feedback since this is the first project I've written since 2010. Enjoy!

Lullaby

            In the darkness of 221B John Watson lay in bed. The sound of raindrops tapping at his window, sheets up to his chin, eyes open. He lay in bed with a disturbed and troubled mind. It was daunting heavily over him so much that it was keeping him awake. Now, the good doctor had been told some harsh words, given where he had come from, but it wasn’t the words that tormented him. It was the fact that they came from a certain mouth. He turned to lay on his side, the digital clock read 1:24 A.M., and he sighed.

“ _You’re slowing me down…go._ ”

John sighed and closed his eyes with the hope that he would drift off into sleep. The rain died out a bit. Only soft plips against the window could be heard. He yawned and began to give in to the sleep that slowly tugged at his eyes.

\---  


He awoke to rain hitting his windows harder than they had been the night before. John slowly opened his eyes which took no more than five minutes to open wider when he looked at the clock he fell asleep looking at; 9:12 A.M. and took no more than a second to sprint out of bed. He was late to the office.

“Shit, shit, shit…” he whispered to himself as he quickly buttoned up a shirt over his night shirt, quickly sticking his legs into a pair of slacks that were in the laundry basket, slipping into a comfortable pair of loafers, and making a quick run to the restroom. He brushed his teeth quickly and did what he quickly could to make his hair look decent. The clock read 9:21 A.M. and John grabbed his coat, made his way through the flat, went quickly down the steps, and was out the door in the rain. He hailed a cab and was on his way. He sighed and watched the rain through the window. A vibration began in John’s coat pocket and he quickly answered it already knowing who it was. “I know, I know, I’m on my way—I’m so sorry! I’m almost there!” He hung up and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to make himself look a bit more alive.

He arrived five minutes later and rushed inside his office he grabbed the files that were placed on his desk to see what kind of patient he was going to be dealing with first.

“Mary! You can send the first one in!” He called. It was a young woman with a toddler who was red in the face and pulling at his ear. Obviously here for an ear infection. She was carrying him and the expression she had on her face stated that she was not one to mess around with considering the amount of time she had to wait just to see the doctor. “Hello, Doctor Watson, please forgive me, I missed my alarm and—“

“I don’t want to hear it! I’m too stressed out right now to hear any of this horseshit! I came in at 7:45 this morning and you weren’t here! My son has been crying his head off because of the—“

“Ear infection, I know. Again, I’m really sorry and I’ll prescribe your son some ear drops that you’ll have to apply yourself every three hours for two weeks. Is there anything else I can do for you, ma’am?” He did a routine check-up just to be sure the child’s ear wasn’t the only thing that was bothering him. John did his best to smile at the irritated woman whose son was still pulling at his ear. “Here, take this to the front desk and you’ll be told where to go from there to receive your medication.” He handed her a form he filled out with the prescribed ear drops for her son and she was off in a huff. “ _This is going to be a… **very** …long day._” He thought and rubbed his face with his hands, waiting for the next patient to walk in.

\---  


By 1:00 in the afternoon he was able to catch a break. He was looking through patient files for upcoming appointments when a cup of coffee and a sandwich were set in front of him.

“It was a rough one this morning, wasn’t it?” Mary smiled and sat in the chair in front of his desk. John sighed and picked up the cup of coffee, taking a long drink. “What happened, John? Perhaps a certain someone kept you up past your bedtime?” She asked, leaning into her chair with a smirk.

“I missed the alarm! I don’t know how that happened.” He almost choked on the coffee and looked at her, giving her a smile that let her know that it wasn’t anything like that before taking another drink of coffee.

“You were having trouble getting to sleep last night. You don’t look like yourself today. I mean look at you! You’ve buttoned your shirt wrong!” She pointed to show John that she wasn’t joking. Indeed, the shirt buttons were off by one.

“Well that’s just _bloody_ embarrassing!” John began fixing the buttons so that they lined up evenly, he even checked that he had zipped his slacks up properly, and tucked his shirt in correctly once he was through with that. “Is that day over yet?” He asked as he placed his head in his hands, elbows resting on his desk.

“Only three more hours, Dr. Watson.” She smiled and stood up from the chair to return to her own desk in the front.

\---  


“He was late…the blankets weren’t pushed aside they were thrown…he slept on his side which is how he saw the clock, you can tell by the indent on the pillow, he wore the same shirt as yesterday, there’s no sign that the drawers or closet have been opened. Definitely in a rush, he didn’t even place his tooth brush back in its proper place. Didn’t have breakfast, no dishes in the sink, the pot is clean, chairs pushed in…took a cab, his wallet is gone…” The detective said this aloud as he made his way slowly through the flat that he and the doctor shared. “When will he be back? Well…we’ll just have to wait and see.” Sherlock murmured to the skull he picked up from the mantel piece and placed it back.

Sherlock grabbed the phone that finally made a noise in his pocket, his spirits uplifted but then came back down at the message he read on the screen: “ _He’s very upset. Fix it. –MH”_

“ _Sod off. –SH”_

“ _I suggest giving him what you’ve been hiding in your coat pocket for quite a while now? –MH_ ”

“ _I said SOD OFF, Mycroft. –SH”_  He shoved the hand held device back into his pocket and also remembered the object that was resting in the other pocket of his gown. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, letting himself fall onto the couch that was behind him and wrapped his gown around himself.

\---  


“I’ll be on my way now, Mary. See you tomorrow.” John said as he closed his office door behind him. Mary smiled and waved at him. John walked out and realized that the rain hadn’t stopped when he stepped outside. He quickly hailed the first cab that he saw and ran right into it. “Baker Street, please.” He said and the cab driver, with a quick nod, took off to their destination. John looked out the window when he realized that he would be going back to the flat that he and Sherlock shared. After all, the detective had given no thought to what he had said to him yesterday. He knew Sherlock said rude things from time to time but he hadn’t the slightest clue as to why this offended him as much as it did. It had been on his mind since he had gotten to the office.

The cab pulled up to Baker Street, John paid the man, and he stepped out of the cab. He slowly opened the door and made his way up the stairs to the flat. He found that Sherlock wasn’t in the den or kitchen. He walked down the small hallway to his bedroom which he found was locked.

“ _Damn thing is jammed again._ ” He thought. But, no, it was locked from the inside. He knew this had Sherlock written all over it.

“John.” The all too familiar voice said from behind. The blonde man didn’t release the doorknob but froze at the sound of this man saying his name. He turned to face Sherlock who was carrying a blank expression on his face. “Come, I wanted to talk to you.” Sherlock turned for the den and sat in his armchair, waiting for John to do the same. He heard a sigh from the hallway and then appeared John to sit opposite of him. There was a silence between them, the rain hitting against the roof and windows of 221B. “You haven’t said a word to me since you left the scene yesterday. It was what I said, wasn’t it?” John stared at him with his brows slightly furrowed in concentration.

“You remembered…I’m actually surprised considering the fact that you don’t tend to consider how you hurt others at times. But now that you’ve figured that out, let’s talk about you for a second. You’ve been on edge for a while now. Why is that? You’re snarkier than usual and a lot more irritable. Is there something you want to tell me?” John crossed his leg over his knee and rested his folded hands on his leg. He was being serious; he didn’t even break eye contact with Sherlock.

“What are you going on about? This is how I always am and you know it.” Sherlock shot back, turning away to look at the skull he confided in.

“That.” John pointed at Sherlock, addressing the fact he turned away from him. “That right there shows me that there is something that you’re not telling me, Sherlock Holmes. I’ve lived with you for three years and three years is enough for me to tell that there is something bothering you and if it’s something that I’ve done I would damn well like to know.” He sat and waited for Sherlock to respond. The detective just stared at John with a raised eyebrow. The ebony haired man sighed and leaned his head back in his armchair.

“I promise I’m fine John. I’m only ever completely honest with you…and…I’m sorry about what I said yesterday. You know how it is when Anderson tries to ruin perfect evidence that I gather. After all, who would Sherlock Holmes be without his blogger?” He gave him a small smile which the doctor scoffed and chuckled about.

“I forgive you. Now…will you unlock my bedroom door?” John stood up and walked towards his bedroom door. Sherlock slowly walked over and pulled the key out of his gown pocket. He approached John and wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing his lips to that head of dusty blonde hair. John’s arms wrapped around Sherlock and he rested his head on that chest.

“You know I love you.” Sherlock murmured as their bodies began to sway. They stayed this way and John soon found his back was against the wall. Sherlock caressed John’s face and as he leaned in to connect their lips his phone began to vibrate from inside his pocket. He quickly pulled away and reached into his pocket, answering the phone. “What is it, Lestrade? Ah, I figured. We’ll be down in a few.” He shoved the phone into his pocket and turned his attention back to John. He quickly grabbed that man’s face and pressed his lips against his. “We’ve got a case.” He smiled, which almost seductive, and turned to dress himself, tossing the key over his shoulder which John caught.

“Well…that was quick.” John mumbled and stuck the key into the doorknob. He turned it and entered the room to change into something more comfortable.

The both descended down the stairs and stepped out into the rain. Sherlock got them a cab and they set off to their destination.

“This rain isn’t going to give up is it?” John asked and turned to Sherlock who was deep in thought. “Sherlock?” John nudged his partner who turned quickly to look at John.

“No, I suppose not.” He replied and placed a hand over John’s. He was usually against any sort of PDA but John had no problem with it. He let Sherlock’s fingers slip through his and they held hands throughout the rest of their ride.

As they got closer to their destination is occurred to John that he never asked what he wanted to ask while they were talking inside their flat. He leaned his head on Sherlock’s shoulder which got his attention.

“Sherlock…I know we discussed everything already but…do I really slow you down?” John rubbed a thumb over Sherlock’s.

“Of course not, John. You know I’d leave you behind if you were hindering me in any way, which you’re not. Don’t ask such things. You know they’re not true. I said that out of irritation as I stated before.” He brought the rougher hand he held in his up to his lips and kissed it. “Besides, I can’t think straight if you’re not there.”

“Alright, I believe you, love.” John looked out the window, a smile on his face. He loved this man too much.


	2. Bedroom Hymns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John spend an intimate evening together inside of 221B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of "Lullaby". I was finding it really hard to write this chapter out but I hope all turns out well! Enjoy!

They ran through the streets of London. Close, hand in hand. The rain pouring down on them. They found their way through the rain and made it to Baker Street. They slipped out of their sopping coats and left them at the foot of the door. Chucking and panting as they walked up the stairs and into the warmth of their flat. They were greeted by Mrs. Hudson who had left them some tea and had the fireplace burning.

“Look at the both of you! Where are your coats!?” She threw her hands up and placed them at her hips in concern.

“At the doorstep, Mrs. H.” Sherlock said with a tiny smirk. He reached for his cup of tea and watched the woman disappear down the stairs to retrieve their coats and also Sherlock’s scarf which he also discarded at the foot of the stairs. “Now you boys stay warm and inside!” She called before returning to her own flat with the wet coats and scarf.

“What a gift she is, eh?” John said and he took his cup of tea. He curled up on the couch and sipped his tea, the rain calming him after the event of the day. Sherlock took a spot next to John and leaned on him when he suddenly sat up, almost spilling his tea. He quickly set it down at his feet and rushed downstairs. “Sherlock!?” John called and he got up from his spot on the couch.

“I’ll be right back up, John! Just need to ask Mrs. Hudson something!” He called back almost a bit too frantically. He knocked rapidly on her door.

“Goodness, Sherlock, what is it?” She asked as he stepped through her door.

“My coat, where is it?” He asked. She explained that she was about to throw it in the wash and he darted towards the washroom. He saw the coat on a chair and picked it up, reached into the pocket and pulled out a slender piece of plastic, quickly slipping it into his pocket before Mrs. Hudson discovered what it was he had come for.

“Everything alright, dear?” She came around just as he slipped his hand out of his pocket.

“Er, no, I thought I’d left a perfectly good pack of smokes in my pocket.” He claimed and dropped the coat back onto the chair. “So sorry to bother.” He smiled and quickly turned on his heel to go back up to his flat. “Just came for my magnifying glass.”

“Sherlock, you had me worried!” She cried.

“Good night, Mrs. H!” He called as he closed the door of her flat and walked back up the stairs to his flat where John was found sitting in the den typing away on his laptop. His head popped up as Sherlock ascended from the stairs.

“Everything alright, love?” He asked, watching Sherlock lay back down on the couch. He nodded before explaining.

“Just thought I’d left a pack of cigarettes in my coat pocked is all.”

“Sherlock!” He cried, closing his laptop and standing up from his armchair to gaze over the taller man. “Tell me that isn’t the truth.” He crossed his arms and stared into Sherlock’s eyes.

“What if it is?” He said calmly while looking into John’s eye. He stood up from the couch and pressed himself against John whose arms kept him from being against the body he loved so much. There was a silence. “I’m kidding, John!” He pulled out a tiny magnifying glass from the pocket in his slacks. “She would have wrecked this thing in the wash.” He stated.

“You never fail to amuse me, Sherlock. I thought it was something serious.” He laughed and unfolded his arms to wrap them around Sherlock’s slim waist. “You really are something else, Sherlock Holmes.” He kissed his lips, his arms leaving his waist and wrapping around the taller man’s neck. Sherlock placed his hands on John’s lower back and kissed him back. Their lips working against each other, tongues mingling. Sherlock pressed John closer to him and he brought their bodies onto the couch where they made out.

They pulled away from their kiss and pressed their foreheads against each other’s. Sherlock kissed him once more and pulled him into a hug. They remained this way for awhile. They could hear the sound of each other breathing, lips gently touching, fingers entwining.

“I love you…” Sherlock whispered against John’s neck and kissed the spot right underneath his jaw.

“I love you…” John reciprocated and kissed Sherlock’s forehead. “Come, let’s get into something more comfortable, eh? We can settle into bed for the rest of the evening.” He kissed the head of dark curls and took Sherlock’s hand, leading the both of them to Sherlock’s room.

“You’ll be sleeping here tonight?” Sherlock asked, he remembered the night before that John wasn’t sleeping with him.

“Of course I will. Just a bit of a nasty misunderstanding yesterday.” He smiled, “I’ll be right back.” He turned to leave but Sherlock grabbed the man’s wrist and brought him down onto the mattress. He found himself on his back and Sherlock hovering over him. John had no words as the detective pressed his lips against John’s.

“No need to slip into something more comfortable…after all, we both know how this is going to end.” He smirked and slipped a hand underneath John’s button up. The blonde man drew a breath as that hand slid up to his chest and Sherlock’s other hand pulled John’s shirt up. He began pressing his lips against John’s exposed stomach and waist. “My lovely John…” he said against the warm skin. John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair and closed his eyes. Sherlock moved up and began unbuttoning John’s shirt.

“You realize we’re on the edge of the bed, right?” John laughed and Sherlock lightly chuckled in agreement. They repositioned their bodies on the bed and resumed their foreplay. John placed his hands on Sherlock’s face and brought it close to his, kissing his nose, cheeks, and lips. He slowly untucked Sherlock’s shirt from his slacks and unbuttoned it. Sherlock let it slide off of him and brought his lips back to John’s. He was a bit more aggressive as he kissed the doctor. He bit his lip and brought his body closer to his. “Jesus, Sherlock…” John hissed as the detective bit his neck and sucked on it. John reached for Sherlock’s belt and began undoing it, dropping the belt on the floor, then, he unbuttoned and unzipped them. Sherlock grabbed both of John’s wrists and held them down against the sheets and nuzzled John’s neck.

“Take it slow, love.” He panted against John’s ear. The taller man kissed John once more, now undoing his jeans and running his hand up and down against his thigh. “Hold still…” He smirked and kissed his way down John’s neck, chest, stomach, and on his clothed growing erection. John exhaled and grabbed a fist full of Sherlock’s curls as the man continued to tease John’s crotch. He tugged at John’s jeans from the hips and pulled them down to his knees. John bit his lip and groaned when Sherlock rubbed his palm against the erection still covered by John’s boxer briefs. “Look at that…” He said in a low voice, he opened his mouth and let the erection in, his lips met the fabric.

“Oh…love…” John moaned and kicked his jeans off. He spread his legs and watched Sherlock work his erection. He pulled down on the waistband of John’s boxer briefs, finally freeing John’s need from its confines.

“I want to do it this time…” Sherlock mumbled into John’s thigh, pressing a kiss against it. He slipped out of his slacks and boxers, dropped them on the floor, and brought John into his arms. Their exposed bodies pressed against each other and well as their lips. Sherlock ran a hand down John’s back and down to his bottom. The made out passionately on the bed, Sherlock and John had their hands all over each other and felt the heat coming off of each other from their skin.

“Sherlock, love, I-I’m ready for you.” John panted against his ear. Sherlock smiled against his neck and bit it, getting a groan out of John. Sherlock took John’s erection in his hand and stroked softly.

“Are you…?” He bit around John’s neck more while stroking him. “I’ll give it to you but…you must prepare yourself while I watch.” He smirked and brought his gaze back to John who was flustered at the idea.

“God, Sherlock…you’re not giving me much of a choice.” John smiled seductively and reached over to the night stand to pull out their bottle of lubricant. He opened the cap and poured a good amount onto his hand. He rubbed his hands together and slid his hand between his legs, running his fingers over his bottom and entrance. Sherlock watched John and began stroking his own erection slowly. John played with himself for a while, one hand stroking his penis and the other hand pressed two fingers into him, preparing himself for his lover. The dark haired detective was growing impatient and he knew John was doing it on purpose. Moaning and biting his lip whenever his fingers pressed deeper inside of him. Sherlock grabbed John’s hips and spread his legs.

“You’re more than ready now, _love_ …” He smirked again and brought both legs over his shoulders. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was on the pillow by John’s head and lubricated his erection. He needed to be inside of John. His John. He stroked himself to get the lube all around it and when he was ready he teased John’s entrance and slowly began to press in. John bit his lip and moaned while Sherlock slowly filled him up. He teased him by sliding in a little at a time and then pulling out entirely. John tried pushing himself up against Sherlock to get more of him but the taller man grabbed his hips and held him in place.

“Sherlock…please…!” John begged, just what Sherlock wanted to hear. He slid into John all the way and pulled out only to slam back into him which made John cry out. He grabbed the pillow that was next to him and held onto it as his boyfriend began shagging him out of his mind. John was in euphoria, he couldn’t form proper sentences, and he couldn’t concentrate. Sherlock pulled out and flipped John onto his stomach, entering him again and continuing to pound into him.  “Sher…Sherlock…o-oh…oh, _God_ , yes…yes…” John bit the pillow and began moving his hips against Sherlock who immediately held them in place and gave John’s bottom a harsh rap, John gasped and understood what was to come if he tried that again. “Oh, Sherlock…please…!” John moaned into his pillow.

“Please, what?” Sherlock kissed John’s ear. He explained that he wanted Sherlock to be rough with him which he happily complied with doing. He thrust in hard and fast, bringing himself closer to the edge. “Love, you’re so tight…ah…” You’re going to make me cum faster than I want to.”

“Sherlock, you feel ah-amazing…!” John moaned and the two lovers made passionate love to one another. Both of them were nearing the end as it was. “ _G-God_...Sh-Sherlock, I’m going to cum…oh…oh, I’m going to cum!” John cried out to Sherlock who was so close to cumming as well. John began to feel himself coming close to orgasm. Sherlock moaned and thrust faster into John before he reached his orgasm and spilled his seed inside of John. The doctor came against the sheets; his mouth covered by Sherlock’s the moment he began to orgasm. John panted into his pillow and took in a few breaths as he came down from the orgasm he had. Sherlock pulled out of John slowly and rested next to his beautifully fucked lover. Sherlock cuddled John and he pulled out the tissue to help clean John and what he could off of the sheets. “I’ll take care of that.” John smiled tiredly at Sherlock before kissing his nose and leaving the bed with the tissue. John cleaned himself up and slipped into a pair of pajama pants that were on the bathroom floor. When he returned to their bedroom he found Sherlock fast asleep.

John picked up their clothes and when he picked up Sherlock’s slacks he heard a small clatter on the ground. He looked down on the floor and what he saw made him stand still for a few moments before he was entirely sure he was looking at what he believed he was looking at: a pregnancy test. He picked it up and looked at it for the longest time, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“ _Oh…God…Sherlock’s gone and knocked someone up or this is crime scene evidence. Why does he have this…?_ ” John held the test in his hands which were slightly shaking. “ _No, no…Sherlock wouldn’t do something like that. Definitely going to have a talk with him about this…and he’s definitely not cheating on me…I hope._ ” John tiptoed back to his room, placed the pregnancy in his dresser, and headed back to the room that he and Sherlock shared. He slipped into bed and cuddled into Sherlock. He pulled the blankets and sheets over them and closed his eyes. “ _Well, at least the rain has finally stopped…_ ” He thought to himself as he began to fall victim to the much needed rest.

John already knew this was going to be the second night that he wasn’t going to be able to sleep. His many attempts to sleep proved futile until 3:00 AM when his eyes finally could no longer keep themselves open. Sleep finally took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Sorry about the smut, I'm really rusty.


	3. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tells John the truth behind the pregnancy test, John reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late but I hope you enjoy!

Sunlight flooded the room and washed over the sleeping couple causing the both of them to turn away from it, or in Sherlock’s case, pulling the covers over themselves. John was the first to slip out of bed, no work for the day; Sunday, made his way to the kitchen and began filling the kettle for morning tea. He sat at the table, rubbing his eyes, and 10 minutes later Sherlock walked in, yawning.

“Good morning…” Sherlock greeted in mid yawn, walking to the refrigerator and opening it, taking out a jar of god-knows-what and setting it down on the table.

“Morning, Sherlock.” John walked over to the kettle and poured his tea. “Tea, love?” He asked, Sherlock making a sound indicating that, yes, he did want tea. “When you walked in I literally thought you were going to make breakfast but I’m not surprised.” He chuckled and set the mug on the table, kissing Sherlock’s neck. Another grunt from Sherlock as he slid a sample of the matter under his microscope. “Are you alright?” John asked. Sherlock hadn’t looked his way since he walked in. He knew something was bothering the detective and then he remembered: the pregnancy test.

“Fine.” Sherlock answered sounding almost cross. John was thinking of a way to bring it up. He looked at Sherlock who had his brow furrowed in deep thought. He tapped his foot and looked around the kitchen before his eyes went back to his tea.

“Sherlock, do you…do you think highly of me?” John finally asked. Sherlock stopped for a second, looking up from his microscope but not at John, and then looked back into it. “I mean, do you, um, you know, think that maybe there’s someone out there who could probably give you a little something more out of life—“

“John. What. Are. You. Talking about!?” Sherlock curled his hands into fists on the table and looked at him. John bit his lip and looked the other way. He didn’t mean to make Sherlock angry, if anything, he felt that he should be the one to be angry.

“I found a pregnancy test in your trousers last night! Whose is it, Sherlock!?” John stood up and looked at the now pale-as-a-ghost detective, eyes wide, lips slightly parted in aghast. Sherlock swallowed and opened his mouth to speak…nothing came. “Well?” John crossed his arms, waiting for a response.

“John…I…I’ll need you to sit down.” Sherlock said, eyes not meeting John’s. He complied and sat back down, arms still crossed. Sherlock sighed and ran a hand through his curls. “November 15th, 2013. Do you remember it?” Sherlock asked, after thinking about the date John nodded. “What happened that night?”

“It was the first time we had sex but what does that have to do with anything?”

“We had sex only after two months of being in our relationship. Now we’re almost at four and a half months—“

“Was the sex so terrible that you needed to go out and knock up some woman—“

“John, listen to me!” Sherlock grabbed the man by his shoulders. “The pregnancy test doesn’t belong to a woman! It doesn’t belong to anyone we don’t know!” Sherlock cupped John’s face, the doctor removed the hands from his face and made his way out of the kitchen.

“So it’s someone we _do_ know! My, _God_ , Sherlock!” John made his way to his bedroom and retrieved the test. “Then tell me, Sherlock! Who!?” He waved the stick in front of the detectives face.

“It…It-It belongs to me!” He swiped it out of John’s hand and threw it down the hallway. “It’s mine! Me! _I’m_ pregnant, John!”

The flat fell dead silent. The two lovers staring at each other; John’s eyes wide set, Sherlock covering his eyes with the palms of his hands while tugging at his curls. He rushed past John and locked himself in the bedroom. John stared at the pregnancy test that was on the floor and picked it up. He rushed to the bedroom door, not attempting to open it as he knew it was locked, and swallowed what little saliva he had to moisten his now dry throat.

“Sherlock…you’ve said and done some horrible things…but you know what? This is the sickest thing you’ve pulled on me yet.” He cleared his throat, “When you’re ready to tell me the truth…call me.” He went back to his own room and began packing his suitcase. It took him no longer than five minutes to get what he needed before he made his way out the door and into a cab.

On the floor with his back pressed against the bedroom door Sherlock wept with a hand over his mouth. He placed a hand over his stomach and looked over to the bedside drawer. He stood up slowly and opened it.

“ _Don’t tell me I’m already emotional!_ ” Sherlock pulled out a book from underneath random papers and documents; he had been hiding it from John of course. _What To Expect When You’re Expecting_ was the name of the book. He flipped quickly through the pages until reaching the chapter that explained the second month of pregnancy. “ _Headaches…nausea…_ ” he skimmed through the chapter and found nothing that he was looking for relating to his current state. “ _Well. I suppose this can’t be accurate at all for males._ ” He closed the book and placed it back into the drawer. His phone rang and he immediately reached into his pocket. He answered quickly.

“Where and when, Lestrade?”

“Brother, dear. I see the turn out wasn’t what you expected. Where has he gone to?” Mycroft’s voice sounded through. Sherlock’s brows furrowed and he almost hung up but stopped and cleared his throat instead.

“He didn’t believe me. But I don’t blame him. He’s most likely going to his sister’s.” He sat on the edge of his bed, wrapping the gown around himself.

“Will you be fine? You’re not one to remember to eat which is more crucial now that there’s a little one who needs you the most right now—“

“I’m considering abortion. I don’t even know if I can go through with this, Mycroft.” Sherlock said, voice trembling. Neither of them said anything for a while. Sherlock’s shaking breath and Mycroft swallowing.

“Sherlock, brother, I cannot talk you out of your choices but _I_ do _not_ support this decision. Believe me when I say that I will be there every step of the way, John Watson supporting you or not.”

“That’s not the point!” Sherlock’s tone was entirely different now. “I can’t do this! If this is the loop, the _cycle_ , that I have to bear with almost every day I can’t! I will not stand being broken down into an emotional, nauseous, overweight, swollen mess! This isn’t beautiful, it’s hell!”

“Think this over, Sherlock. That is a _serious_ decision. I’m certain that once you start to show more you can prove it to John.” Mycroft smiled, his brother wouldn’t know if he was.

“…When did you figure it out?” Sherlock asked with a flat voice.

“You can almost smell it on you. But it was more the fact that your hand always found its way to your stomach before you sat, when you were thinking, talking, you stopped smoking, and your moods are quick to change without you realizing it. Not to mention the time you felt nauseous for almost a week.”

“That obvious, was it?” The corner of Sherlock’s mouth twitched.

“Oh, well, I never said ‘Congratulations’.” Mycroft chuckled.

“Erm…thank you, brother.” Sherlock quickly hung up the phone. “That was getting weird…” He sighed and began stripping himself of clothing and walking into the bathroom for a shower. Entering the hot stream of water, he ran his fingers through his hair and for a moment everything that was tugging and pulling at him was gone; the fact John left him, the baby that was tucked away in his womb, and the thought of abortion. His hands found their way to his stomach again. It was still too early to see any real sign that he really was pregnant but he was delighted at the thought that his body was going to carry a miracle baby created by himself and the doctor. John Watson, present or not, he was going to have the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to update more often, college and work are such energy drainers!


	4. Twisted Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's reaction to finding out about the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fourth chapter of Lullaby! Thank you all for waiting so patiently. Please enjoy and read notes at the end for further explanation if confusion ensues.

“I never thought you’d actually come back to visit me, John.” Harry said as she opened the guest bedroom door, letting John through to place his bags on the floor. “So what happened? Finally lost it with that detective friend of yours?”

“Harry…let’s not talk about that right now, alright? Thank you for letting me stay here but I can’t go back until Sherlock tells me the truth.” John sighed and opened his suitcase on the floor.

“I’ll leave it at that, then.” She turned folded her arms. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, I’ll just be a moment.” He responded.

“What about work?”

“I’ll just have to leave earlier in the morning.” He smiled softly.

“I’ll leave it at that.” She closed the door behind her and went to prepare dinner.

* * *

 

_He tossed and turned, resting in fetal position. He tried hugging his knees in an attempt to reduce the pain that was spreading rapidly in his lower abdomen. He groaned and pressed his hot forehead against the cool pillow. He looked at his phone contemplating on whether he should call John or not since he wouldn’t be home for another four hours. He sat up in pain and drank from the glass of water that was at his bedside. After setting the glass down, he reached underneath the bed and pulled out his laptop. He began searching what the pain could possibly be. He looked up what it could be in men but all of the information concluded that it could just be gases which wasn’t logical at all considering gas definitely wasn’t what was happening to him in that very moment. He thought of different ways he could phrase and describe the pain that he was currently going through._

_“Pain in the lower abdomen—“ He stopped typing and looked at the last suggestion which baffled him completely: ‘Pain in the lower abdomen during pregnancy’. He paused for a moment before clicking the suggestion. He clicked the first link and began reading the causes. He began to feel even more uneasy before slamming the laptop shut and sliding it back under his bed. If there had been an article relating to what he was going through in that moment, it definitely was that one. “That can’t happen and it’s not plausible therefore I refuse to see a doctor. Rubbish, all of it.” He lay there for a minute before immediately sitting up and dashing to the restroom and throwing up what little food he had in his stomach right into the toilet. This kept up for a while and when he finished his breathing was heavy._

_He flushed away the contents and stood up with shaking legs. He leaned against the doorframe and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths._

_“There’s no way…absolutely no way.” The pain had gone away which was good but he still remained confused. John came home later that night, noticing Sherlock didn’t look so well but the detective claimed he ate Mrs. Hudson’s cooking. The doctor left it at that but told Sherlock that he wanted him in bed if he was in any kind of pain. Sherlock admitted to the pain in his stomach and complied. Sitting down was slightly difficult since pressure was applied. John later brought him a tea to help soothe the stomach pains. “They come and go.” He said before taking a sip of the tea._

_“Hopefully the tea will help and if not you’ll be coming into my office tomorrow. No excuses, Sherlock.” He kissed the top of Sherlock’s head and gathered his belongings to shower. Sherlock rolled his eyes and set the tea down beside him. He pulled the laptop from under the bed and opened it, his eyes going wide, the article on abdominal pain during pregnancy was still open and he quickly exited the page. He forgot entirely why he had even grabbed the laptop but quickly remembered and began his research. He began nodding off and soon was completely asleep._

* * *

 

_The next morning Sherlock woke up without any pain. He sighed with relief and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his cell phone and texted John to notify him that he was no longer in pain._

_“No pain. It’s gone. –SH”_

_“Glad to hear. You best not be lying to me. –JW”_

_“Promise. –SH”_

_“Good, see you later on tonight. –JW”_

_“Got a case from Lestrade. Come? –SH”_

_“Can’t. Schedule is full. –JW”_

_“Then quit mucking around and get to work. –SH”_

_“You’re one to talk. See you later, love. –JW”_

_“Likewise. –SH”_

_The detective ran a quick shower and hurried out the door, slipping on his coat and rushing to the scene. No cabbie needed._

_“Well, this is an awkward one. Should be easy for you though, eh?” Lestrade shoved his hands into his pockets, shivering.” The victim was a female. She was tied up with lots of black ribbon and gagged with cloth. Sherlock leaned over her and examined. His eye wandered all over the body._

_“An anniversary of marriage. The ring is missing from her finger and she hasn’t been here too long considering she’s still got the welt from the ring. The body though is roughly around a day old. Her murderer is male since she’s got the bruises around her neck, definitely a man’s hand. But…this was an accident. She was murdered accidentally during foreplay. BDSM and lots of it. She’s got welts from some handcuffs around her wrists and ankles. He left the body in his home because of the guilt. This wasn’t abusive because she hasn’t got any sort of physical scarring of any sort. But the ring…why the ring…” Sherlock’s words began to fade as the thought of yesterday and what he had read upon. He grew silent._

_“Sherlock? You there?” Lestrade touched his shoulder and Sherlock sucked in a breath._

_“He was cheating on her. He loved her but was seeing someone else as well. She obviously wanted marriage if he took the ring. In a way he’s happy she’s dead but he’s also upset because it had to end this way. He’s a coward. He dropped her off here and the road only goes one way. The next city is 30 miles away and that’s where you’ll find the man. She was from the city. Nails and hair are done, the heels are designer; wealthy.” He blew out the remaining hair._

_“Alright. Well let’s get to it then!” Lestrade patted Sherlock’s shoulder roughly and headed back to the car._

_“I’ll be at Bart’s…” Sherlock turned around quickly and headed down the road._

_“Wait, but, Sherlock we need you there!” Lestrade called out._

_“His name is Braden. The killer’s name is Braden. The tattoo around her wrist says so. Ask the people if they know of Braden. If they know Braden they’ll know where to find him.” He said over his shoulder. Lestrade sighed deeply and entered the car, driving away._

* * *

 

_Around the corner from his destination he came across a pharmacy. He stopped in front and took a moment to decide on if he was going to go in or not. He took a step to continue walking but immediately turned on his heel and entered the pharmacy. He slowly walked down the aisle in search of one particular item. Near all of the feminine products, which he saw more of what he ever wanted to see, was the item he came into the store for. Sitting there in its tiny pink box; a pregnancy test. He swallowed, his throat dry, and he grabbed two boxes off of the shelf. He began making his way to the self check out but hesitated and grabbed another box. That made three. He quickly scanned his items and placed them in the bag. He paid for the items and shoved the bag inside of his coat._

_“What are you even doing!? Are you really going through with this!?” Sherlock thought as he entered Bart’s. He went into the one person bathroom and locked it. He pulled the bag out from his coat and looked at the pink boxes. He pulled one box and opened it slowly._

_“Good, God…” He groaned and placed the plastic stick on the sink. He looked back at the box and read the instructions before getting to do the test. He got to business and did two of the tests. He faced both of them down and waited for a total of eight minutes. They were the longest eight minutes of his life. He tapped his foot and constantly checked the time on his phone. When the eight minutes came to an end he picked up one test and slowly turned it over. His eyes went wide when he saw the tiny pink plus sign on the test. He became extremely light headed and he used the sink for support, dropping the pregnancy test. “No…no…this is probably different…they don’t work for men…” He swallowed once more and looked at the second test that was waiting for him. With a shaking hand he picked it up and he let out a few breaths before turning it over. Another pink plus sign. He stared at them for what felt like an eternity. He couldn’t move. It was as if the weight of that tiny stick was holding him down. His throat felt so dry, his head was pounding, and he could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears._

_He placed his hand over his mouth as he dropped to his knees and vomited into the toilet. He broke down sobbing when he was through and pressed his back against the wall. He covered his face and asked himself how it was even possible that this was indeed happening to him. If this was really true would John understand? He cried even more at the thought of John rejecting him for being a…freak. He sat there for a few moments crying over his current situation. He wiped away his tears, stood up, and turned on the sink and washed away the rancid taste in his mouth. He looked back to the pregnancy tests and picked them both up. He threw one into the feminine product bin and dropped the other into his coat pocket. There was only one way he could confirm this. He need to take a urine sample from himself and examine it himself. He rushed out of the restroom and into the lab where he found small containers for samples. He shoved it into his pocket and rushed out back to Baker Street._

* * *

 

_Once he was home he went into the bathroom, he made sure to drink lots of fluids on the way back home. He got the urine sample he needed and began researching what he would be looking for in the sample. It wasn’t much and he got to work. Sherlock pulled out the small plastic stick from his pocket and looked at it. He slowly lowered his gaze to his flat abdomen and placed a hand on it._

_“If you’re really in there…I’ve John to thank for not letting me smoke.” He set to work and within an hour he had his result. “It’s all there…there it is…” He looked into his microscope and he felt the tears coming again. “How is that even possible…?” His vision began to blur and he placed his hands over his face. He cried into his hands and began thinking about the fact that there was officially a life growing inside of him. He and John made a baby. Sherlock’s hand was on his stomach again and he sat down in his chair. “How can I even begin to think about bringing you into this world…I can’t even take care of myself…” He began sobbing over the fact that his pregnancy had begun and he had made no effort to take care of himself. The baby inside of him was depending on him and he failed to do anything about it. But he couldn’t blame himself much considering the fact that he had never expected this to happen. John wanted a baby at some point in his life but this early in their relationship? It was all too much. “I promise…” He whispered, “…I’m going to be a better person for you…” He drifted off to sleep from there._

* * *

 

_“Sherlock, love, wake up.” John whispered by Sherlock’s ear and kissed his cheek. Sherlock eyes opened slowly and he yawned. He turned to the clock and realized how late it was._

_“Why are you home so late?” He rubbed his eyes and stood up. His eyes quickly shot at the table where he had left everything. “You should go freshen up and I’ll set the table!” Sherlock quickly walked over to John and hurried him into the bathroom. “Good, God, John, you smell horrid!” He lied._

_“Well, Sherlock, I don’t see you around sick people all day and parents who don’t know when to change a baby’s nappy!” He retorted and closed the door behind him.”_

_“I love you.” Sherlock said after the door closed._

_“I love you, too.” John chuckled and opened the door quickly to steal a kiss from Sherlock.”_

_“Get washed up.” He smiled softly and let John do his business. Sherlock rushed back to the table and cleaned everything up. He threw away the sample cup, slid the test back into his pocket, threw his papers into the fire place, lit up the fireplace, and placed all of his equipment away. He cleared the table and saw that John had gotten take out on the way home. Sherlock groaned but knew he had to eat it. Once John was out of the shower and at the table he told Sherlock about his day, the ups, the downs, the reason why he came home late. Sherlock listened but only had one thing on his mind: the baby. He didn’t know when or how to tell John. After they cleaned up their mess and the table they found themselves kissing each other and leading each other to the bedroom. They were both ready for some time together after their long day—_

“And that it where I don’t need to hear anymore!” Lestrade said as he took a drink of his beer.

“You said you wanted the story and that’s what I was giving you.” Sherlock frowned and crossed his arms.

“Yes, mate, I said I wanted to know how you found out and how John reacted. Not how you two shagged the night away!” He chuckled, shook his head, and took another drink. “But…wow, I…I really don’t know what to say. Congratulations? I know I didn’t say anything when you first told me but taking that in…it was hard, shocking even. It must’ve been hard for you too considering what you told me. Hey, I’m sorry…about John. He just needs time.”

“He didn’t believe me, Lestrade. He thinks I’ve impregnated a woman. The only thing I can do for now it wait until this child grows more. That is my only choice.” Sherlock sighed irritably and rolled his eyes. I’ll probably be able to show him within three weeks.”

“How many months?”

“Two months and three weeks…almost three months.” Sherlock placed a hand on his belly. Lestrade nodded and finished his beer.

“I should probably be going now. You alright?” Lestrade slid his coat back on and stood up.

“I’ll be fine but…Lestrade, I’ve told you all of this in confidence. Do not tell anyone.” Sherlock picked up his violin and began playing. Lestrade stared at him for a while before leaning over to hug Sherlock. The detective put the instrument down and gave the DI an embrace. “Thank you…” He murmured awkwardly.

“If you need help or anything…you let me know.” Lestrade said before letting his go and walking towards the stairs. “Good night, Holmes.” Lestrade said and he went down.

“Good night…Greg.” He said, leaning into his chair and listening to the sounds from outside. It was raining again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're confused about what was going on this was Sherlock's telling of how he found out about the baby. I know it's a weird perspective but this was Sherlock telling Lestrade about how he found out about the baby.


	5. Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor is in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know a lot of you have a lot of questions about Sherlock's pregnancy such as which verse is this in, how is he pregnant, how did he get pregnant, etc. Honestly, I'm writing this to have fun so there may be a lot of inaccurate details. Yes, I enjoy writing this and mpreg is something I love to indulge in. I really hope that, overall, you're all enjoying my little work here. Oh, and if you haven't listened to Lullaby by The Spill Canvas, please give it a listen.

“Sherlock, I need to have a sit down with you later on in the evening.” Mycroft said through the phone. It took some convincing but Sherlock agreed to it. “Lovely, expect me there.” He hung up.

Sherlock set the phone down on the kitchen table. He was trying to cook something that was actually edible. He turned the stove off and went downstairs to ask Mrs. Hudson for a recipe book. If there was one thing he could read it was measurements which he was sure she would have. He knocked on her door and heard her footsteps approaching right way.

“Good morning, Sherlock. What brings you down here?” She smiled, taking his hands in hers.

“Mrs. Hudson, I need to borrow one of your cooking books. May I?” He smiled politely at her and she rushed him inside of her flat, excitement taking her. She took out the many books she had and let Sherlock look through which ones he saw fit. Mrs. Hudson was completely ecstatic about the whole thing. It warmed her to see Sherlock interested in anything at all since John had left. Sherlock picked out which ones he liked and began picking them up when he realized that Mrs. Hudson didn’t know about the baby. He set the books back down on the table. “Mrs. Hudson…there’s something I feel you should know about myself…please, sit down.” He smiled softly to reassure that it wasn’t anything life threatening, or so he thought.

“What is it, dear?” She said, a worried look still settling on her face. Sherlock took her hands and eased himself on his knees in front of her, looking her in the eyes.

“I know this may be a bit…or maybe a lot to take in but…” He couldn’t get the words to come out. He would open his mouth in an attempt but it would close shut again. He swallowed to get his throat moisturized. “I…I’m pregnant.” There was a silence in the kitchen. Mrs. Hudson blinked with wide eyes before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Sherlock, you and I both know that that’s not possible, right?” She continued to giggle and Sherlock sighed. He was slightly irritated since the matter was definitely hard to prove. But he didn’t blame her for not believing him.

“Yes, I know, Mrs. Hudson but as crazy and as impossible as it sounds I most definitely am. John left because he didn’t believe me either. If needed I have slight evidence and proof. I understand if it’s still not enough to believe but you’ll be able to see come the next three weeks.” He chuckled and she grew silent again and before he knew it she broke down in tears. She grabbed Sherlock’s shoulders for support.

“Oh, Sherlock…I feel a bit faint…I think…I may…” She became limp against him. He adjusted her body on the chair properly.

“ _She’s just fainted._ ” He thought as he checked for a pulse. He got her glass of water and set it on the table. He knew she’d feel light headed when she came to. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision coming back.

“Oh, Sherlock…” She looked around the kitchen in a daze and fixed her eyes on Sherlock.

“Are you alright, Mrs. Hudson?” Sherlock asked, grabbing hold of her shoulders so she wouldn’t fall over. She nodded and grabbed the small table cloth, breathing into it.

“Goodness, I can barely breathe…” She mumbled. Sherlock nodded and stayed there until she could properly function again.

“Keep breathing. Bend over a bit. There.” Sherlock helped her get into the position. “It’s a shortness of oxygen to the brain which is why breathing is slightly difficult. But you’ll be fine.” He stood up and sat in the chair across from her. He began to feel a bit nauseous. “Drink.” He pointed to the glass of water on the table. She nodded and took the glass in her hands to drink.

“Sherlock…how is this even possible?” She asked a few minutes after she finally came to her senses. “I’m just so lost.”

“I understand completely, Mrs. Hudson. It took me a while to accept the fact that I was indeed pregnant. I don’t know how this…this _miracle_ came to be but it’s going to happen. I’m really going to be a father…and so is John.”

* * *

 

John exited the cabbie in front of Harry’s house and paid the fare. He had another long day and wanted nothing more than to sleep. It was another late night. Harry was already fast asleep in bed and John was ready to do the same. He sighed with relief, no work tomorrow. He got into his sleepwear and slid under the covers. He looked at phone and went to his contact list. He scrolled all the way to ‘S’ in the address book and contemplated making contact.

“ _His mistake. Not mine. Don’t give in._ ” John pulled the covers over his head and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 

“I know I said I wouldn’t be late, brother, but more important matters must be attended to first.” Mycroft said as he sat in John’s chair. Sherlock sat in his chair and stared at his brother with a cold stare. “But, first of all, how are you feeling?”

“Fine. Everything is just… _perfect_! It’s everything I dreamed it would be. The joy of pregnancy!” He remarked sarcastically. He was tired and he was irritated at the fact that he had to stay up even longer because of Mycroft’s late visit. Mycroft frowned. “My apologies. I’ve been easily irritated as of late. Overall, I’ve experienced nausea, cramps, and mood swings. But I feel that I’m on the right track.” He leaned back into his chair.

“Just as I thought.” Mycroft smiled. He sighed and leaned forward, putting his face in his hands. “Sherlock…I’m here because there’s something about you that you of all people have the right to know. Would you believe me if…if I told you that you were always my little brother?” Sherlock squinted, brows furrowing, and nodded slowly. “Would you believe me if I told you that you weren’t always William Sherlock Scott Holmes?” He asked, sounding slightly choked up at the question.

“Mycroft…what are you getting at?” Sherlock asked with slight worry in his tone.

“When you were born,” Mycroft sniffed. “Mummy asked me: ‘Mycroft, do you want a little sister or…a little brother?’” His voice began to break. “I said, ‘A little brother, of course!’ I never thought any of it until you were about four or five. I asked Mummy and Father about it and they sat me down and explained…”

“M-Mycroft…are you trying to tell me…that I…” Sherlock’s eyes filled with tears and his voice began to shake. “…that I was born…a hermaphrodite?” Mycroft placed a hand over his eyes and nodded. “Oh…God…” Sherlock covered his mouth and the tears came down. “Were they ever going to tell me…?

“No, never. Mummy and Father had to inject you almost every day with hormones to help cancel out the estrogen but…but Mummy couldn’t do it. Father didn’t have the heart to do it…you were still a baby…the cries you cried from having that needle injected…they couldn’t do it. So they stopped and decided that you were going to live however you saw fit. You grew perfectly normal but when you were around two they discovered that you still had female reproductive organs. But they never thought you’d grow up to be a homosexual man…and that’s the truth, Sherlock. I’m so sorry. I wish Mummy and Father had told you…I really wish it hadn’t been me to have to tell you this…” He wiped the tears away from him eyes. Sherlock was looking at the fire place, hands on his stomach, tears staining his face. He slowly shook his head.

“I knew…I knew I was different…but…not to this extent. I never imagined getting pregnant…being _capable_ of becoming pregnant, finding a lover…getting this far in life…” He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Brother…I don’t know what to do…” He covered his face and began sobbing. “I can’t even take care of myself! I can’t even remember what real food is! I can’t stand the thought of losing this baby!” He cried and Mycroft stared at him with wide eyes. He hadn’t seen his brother this emotional since they were children. “I can only blame myself for being the freak that I am—“

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you will not ever say that again do you understand!?” Mycroft stood up from his chair immediately at the saying of those words. Sherlock’s hands covered his face and he stood up to walk to his bedroom. Mycroft watched him and the younger Holmes stopped along the way, let his hands drop, and he turned to face his brother.

“Mycroft…thank you. I don’t think I could have gone my life without knowing everything that you told me here tonight…even though I wish I never knew. Thank you for coming here. Thank you for talking to me. I’ll see you soon. Good night, brother, dear.” Sherlock turned back around and headed to his bedroom. He locked the door behind him. Mycroft stood in front of the fire place and watched it.

“I’m so sorry, little brother. You had every right to know.” He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and grabbed his cane, making his way down the stairs and out of the flat. “I will always look out for you, especially in these times.” He smiled back at the flat and entered the car that was waiting for him outside and drove off into the night. “Good night, William Sherlock Scott Holmes.” He whispered.

* * *

 

Sherlock made his way back to the den, he wrapped his gown around himself and sat in his chair. The fire was still burning and the night was cold. He stared on into the fire, hands at his stomach again. He looked down at his flat abdomen and slowly lifted his shirt up. He stared at it for the longest time before tracing a finger around his abdomen.

“You’re really in there. You’re real.” Sherlock whispered. He thought back to his ‘What to Expect When You’re Expecting’ book and thought about how big the baby should be at three months. “You’re almost ready to show. I just don’t know how I’m going to keep you a secret.” Sherlock raised his head when he said this. “You… _you_ …I wonder…will you be a boy…or a girl?” Sherlock asked himself as his eyes began to slide closed. “You’re still so small…your sex hasn’t developed entirely…” Sherlock yawned and put out the fire. He returned to his bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 

“Happy Valentine’s, Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson came up one morning with a lovely breakfast she had made for Sherlock. He smiled and thanked her for the meal along with the tea she brought for him. She hugged him and quickly went back downstairs. He set down his laptop and replaced it with the plate of food. She made him pancakes with strawberries and strawberry syrup, a side of toast, fruit, and oatmeal. It was a bit much but he knew she meant well and was concerned about his eating, especially now that there was a baby depending on him for nutrients. He ate most of his meal and drank his tea. His phone vibrated and he set down his cup of tea. He opened the message, it was from John.

“ _Happy Valentine’s. I’m cross but I never stopped loving you. –JW_ ”

Sherlock didn’t know how to reply to that. He held the phone in his hand for a moment, contemplating if he should bother responding. But he did.

“ _Happy Valentine’s, enjoy your day. –SH_ ”

He left it at that and ate what he could of the meal that was so carefully made for him. He sat around the flat, bored, with his laptop, researching different articles and taking notes on pregnancy. He heard the door open followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. He shut the laptop and stood up quickly. It was his brother, Mycroft.

“Good morning, Sherlock.” Mycroft said leaning on his cane, Sherlock rolling his eyes.

“Why are you here?” Sherlock asked, sitting back down and opened his laptop. Mycroft sighed.

“Given that you _are_ carrying my future niece or nephew I figured it’d be best to see how that little one is doing inside of you. I’ve hired a personal doctor for you, Sherlock.”

“You, what!?” He set aside the laptop and stared at his brother, fuming. “This isn’t anyone’s business nor should it be of any concern to you!” He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. “He better bloody leave if he’s here!”

“Brother, dear, your ultrasound technician is not here. He is waiting for you in his personal at home office. So, get decent and let’s go, I’m not going to argue with you.” Mycroft began making his way downstairs. Sherlock stood in anger and made his way to his bedroom to dress himself, quickly. He cleaned up quickly in the washroom and made his way outside and into the vehicle that was waiting for him, Mycroft inside. “So glad to see you’ll be coming along after all.” He smiled and the car took off. Sherlock said nothing to his brother as their ride made its way towards their destination. They arrived after 20 minutes and stepped out. “Now, Sherlock, your nurse is a very open minded man. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible, do you understand?”

“Mycroft, I did not want to see a doctor anytime soon as ignorant and irresponsible as it sounds. Consider how I feel about the whole thing. I’m pregnant with John’s child, that’s not something any man can say…a normal man anyway.” Sherlock wrapped his coat around himself.

“I know this isn’t something you wanted and I know you never had any intentions of going through a pregnancy but this is important. There is a life in there and we need to know how it’s doing. I do this with only the kindest of intentions. So, please, if not for me, for your child…your baby.” Mycroft made his way to the door of a rather large home. He rang the doorbell with Sherlock behind him. A pair of heavy footsteps were heard approaching the door before swinging open. A tall man with well-groomed hair, tied back in a ponytail, and facial hair stood before them. He was a well-built man.He wore a beige button up shirt and slacks. Mycroft smiled and greeted the man whom he had met before Sherlock and the man welcome both of them into his home.

“Glad to see ye came after all. Yer brother felt that you’d be a tough one ta convince!” He carried a bit of a Scottish accent. Sherlock shook the man’s hand and introduced himself. “Well, nice ta meet ye, Mr. Holmes. My name is Doctor Gavin Maxwell. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be yer personal at home doctor. May I offer the both of ye anything ta drink?” He asked as he led the brothers to his den.

“I’m fine, thank you. What about you, Sherlock?” Mycroft asked.

“No thank you, I’m fine.” Sherlock responded. Dr. Maxwell had both of them take a seat.

“Alright, then. I want ta ask ye a few questions, Sherlock, if I may?” He asked as he grabbed a clipboard and pen. Sherlock nodded. “So, first of all, how many months?”

“I’m assuming I’m almost around three months.”

“Alright, and do you drink or smoke?”

“Neither. Well, not for a few months anyway.”

“Good, good. Do you know where you’ll be planning to deliver and what have you been doing to take care of yourself?”

“I’m assuming it’ll be at the local hospital not too far from my flat and I’ve only recently discovered that I was pregnant. I wasn’t making much of an effort to eat since I never suspected anything like this would happen to me.”

“But you’re eating at least three ta five meals a day, right?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m getting there. It’s a bit difficult to take in so much in a day.”

“If anything, small meals. Alright, Sherlock, I’m going ta need ye to come into my office ta get ye weighed and measured. I need ta see if yer where ye should be this far into your pregnancy. Would you like yer brother ta come in with ye?”

“I’ll be fine by myself, thank you.” Sherlock stood up and followed Dr. Maxwell into his office.

“Have ye been experiencing most everything that’s expected during pregnancy?” He asked as he weighed Sherlock.

“Nausea, cramps, and apparently mood swings.” He replied.

“The mood swings already for ye, eh?” He asked, Sherlock nodded. He measured the size of Sherlock’s abdomen. “Well, you’re probably going ta see yer belly protrudin’ within the next couple ‘a weeks since ye said yer around three months. Can ye please lie down for me on this table so that I can give ye an ultrasound of yer baby?” Sherlock sighed and settled onto the table. “I need ye to unbutton your shirt, lad.”

“My apologies.” Sherlock slid his coat off, untucked his shirt, and began undoing the buttons, revealing a pale stomach. The doctor washed his hands, put on a pair of gloves, and grabbed a tube of ultrasound gel.

“This may be a wee bit cold.” He warned as the gel was applied onto Sherlock’s stomach. He flinched a bit. Sherlock stared at the small screen beside him, waiting to see his child. The doctor began moving his probe along Sherlock’s abdomen. “Alright, let’s see what we can get…” He mumbled moving it around a bit more. It took a few moments before the image on the screen settled completely. “Let’s try to find this little one…” He moved the probe towards Sherlock’s pelvis and back to his abdomen. “Oh! I think I’ve found it!” He focused on the small form that was present on the screen. “Well…I never thought I’d live ta see this…” He looked down at Sherlock whose eyes were wide.

“ _There you are…my God…you’re really there._ ” Sherlock thought to himself as he watched the screen. The doctor moved around more to get better angles.

“There’s the feet, pretty small but they’re there…there’s a hand…and there’s the head.” He said with amazement. “So ye were actually born a hermaphrodite, is that correct?”

“Yes. My parents didn’t bother removing the uterus and ovaries since they never thought I’d be having sexual relations with a man.”

“I see. I can’t say I’m not blown away by this…this is amazing.” He looked at the small fetus a few more times before cleaning off the probe and wiping the gel off of Sherlock. He turned back to his computer and gave Sherlock a long strip of photos he took during the ultrasound. “There ye go. Baby’s first pictures! Congrats, lad!” Sherlock sat up to look at the photos. A single tear ran down his face.

“I’m sorry, I just…I can’t believe this is real…” He looked at the photos a bit longer before folding them neatly into his pocket. He stood up from the table and graciously shook the doctor’s hand. “Thank you so much, Dr. Maxwell, thank you.”

“No problem, Mr. Holmes, not at all. Now, I need to schedule another appointment with ye every other week to see how your little one is doing.” He turned to his computer and brought up the schedule. He and Sherlock discussed it and Sherlock left the room. Mycroft sitting in the same spot.

“Are we ready to go?” Mycroft yawned.

“Yes, yes, hurry along now.” Sherlock replied, adjusting the collar of his coat. Mycroft thanked the doctor and they both made their way back into the car.

“So…aren’t you going to tell me anything?” Mycroft asked irritably. “I sat there waiting for almost an eternity, the least you could do is tell me how everything went.”

“It’s confirmed, Mycroft.” Sherlock ran a hand through his hair. They talked about the baby and John as they made their way back to Baker Street.

“Goodbye, brother. I’ll be seeing you more often.” Mycroft waved to Sherlock as he went back into his flat. Sherlock pulled the cellphone from his pocket and sent a simple message:

“ _Meet me for dinner. You know where. –SH”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and there it is! I hope this wasn't crap since I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and can't wait to get into more baby stuff and I'm excited to write out the next chapter since I know a few of you can't wait to get a reaction from John. I know I haven't stuffed enough John into this fanfic but he'll be making a return soon...hopefully! Stay tuned and thank you for sticking around!


	6. Timshel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong at dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I apologize for taking so long with this. I started a job that requires me to work 8+ hours a day and by the time I get home at night I want to do absolutely nothing. On my days off I want to do absolutely nothing. I've taken up writing these chapters at work when there's time. I'm hoping this makes up for the amount of time ya'll have waited for this if you're all still on this ship! Also, ahead is quite a bit of nsfw material so if that isn't your thing, you've been warned!

“So you’re going to see him after all?” Harry questioned, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

“Umm…yeah, I’m really meeting up with him.” John buttoned his shirt and grabbed his tie. “Now don’t give me that look. I’m still upset with him.” He adjusted the tie underneath his collar and began tying the knot. Harry said nothing. She sighed and closed her eyes.

“He’s your boyfriend, isn’t he?” She said flatly, John paused and his eyes grew wide. He finished tying his tie and turned to his sister. He couldn’t bring himself to admit it. “Well? Is he or is he not?” She opened her eyes and stared directly into his eyes.

“He…umm…yes. Yes he is.” He said in a voice that was almost a whisper. That was it. He had basically come out to his sister. Harry stared at him a while longer before leaning away from the door frame and walking to John. She took him by the shoulders and softly smiled. Before he knew it, his face was turned away from her, a sharp sting in his cheek. “Harry, what the actual hell was that!?”

“You didn’t tell me this! Why didn’t you tell me you were gay! Here I was feeling like utter shit because I was into girls while you pranced around the cock and said nothing about it! Not even to mum and dad!”

“Harry, I was going to tell you but I knew it wasn’t the right time, especially after you and Clara--!” John immediately shut his mouth. He knew what bringing up Clara did to Harry. She was fuming but left the room, slamming the door behind her. John sighed and grabbed his coat from the bed and slipped it on. He went to the mirror to fix his hair again. He slowly made his way through the house and out the door. He got into a cab and was on his way to meet with Sherlock.

* * *

 

He sat at the table with the ultrasound photos in his hands, eager to show John his proof that he indeed was as pregnant as he claimed to be. He slid them back into his pocket and waited for John to arrive. He fidgeted with his thumb nail, tore at a napkin, slumped in his chair, rearranged his cutlery, and as he was about to pull the photos back out from his pocket, John Watson sat down in the chair in front of him.

“Sherlock.” He licked his lips and cleared his throat. He was trying his best to keep a mutual expression but the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth were winning over. He hadn’t seen the detective for some time now and he was more than happy to see him. “You look…you look…umm, lovely.” John slid his coat off and let it rest on the back of the chair.

“As do you, John. How’s Harry?” A small smirk twitched at the corner of this mouth and he scooted his chair inwards towards the table and sat up straight. He resisted the urge to just reach into his pocket and slap the ultrasound photos on the table, his pride getting the best of him.

“Ah, well, she seems to be the same as ever. I…also came out to her just before I came here—well it was more like she found out! She made this assumption and kind of just pieced it together from there so I guess that’s that…” John trailed on and on. Sherlock tuned out as he began feeling a bit ill. Was he nervous? Or was it the little one inside of him making him want to spew out his insides?

“Excuse me, John. I need a moment.” He quickly got up from his chair and walked fast towards the restroom, going into the first stall he saw, dropping to his knees, and began to vomit.

“Would you like any wine from our menu, sir? Anything we can start you off with?” The waiter asked John who accepted the offer, asking what wine he recommended before just telling him to give him a bottle of his best, and the waiter was off to retrieve the bottle. John drank from the glass of water that was on the table and waited. Five minutes passed, the waiter brought the bottle. Seven minutes passed, John filled their glasses with wine. Ten minutes passed, John took a sip. Thirteen minutes passed, Sherlock came out from the restroom looking terribly pale in the face, more than usual, and slowly sat back down.

“Sherlock, um, do you feel alright?” John leaned forward to get a better look at the detective who buried his face in his hands, wiping the sweat away from his forehead, and reached for his glass of water. Sherlock drank the whole glass and looked back at John.

“Perfect. Healthy as a horse.” He looked at the glass of wine that John had poured for him and brought it closer to be polite. He wouldn’t be drinking under his circumstances now that the growing baby inside of him was his main priority. John took another drink from his glass.

“I think we should get you home. You look like you’re about to kill over—“

“No! You’ve just arrived!” Sherlock’s fist hit the table and John immediately shut up. Sherlock realized that he raised his voice so unnecessarily and sighed. “I’m sorry, but please don’t worry about me. I’ll get some food inside of me and all will be better. Now,” he cleared his throat, “what will you be having tonight?” He smiled weakly.

“I missed you, you know that? How long has it been? ‘Bout almost two weeks, eh?” John said as he reached for Sherlock’s glass of wine. “You ain’t going to drink this are ye?” He asked, Sherlock slowly shook his head. He looked at the now empty bottle of wine before returning to his plate of lasagna.

“ _He was so nervous about the whole thing. He drank an entire bottle of wine to himself. He was talking my ear off and now the man is drunk._ ” Sherlock took another bite of his lasagna.

“Waiter! Sir! Please come here!” John waved his hand obnoxiously at the waiter who nervously made his way to their table. Sherlock could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He felt horribly embarrassed over John’s behavior that he couldn’t even look at the man.

“Yes, sir? What can I do for you?” The man asked.

“See this guy?” He pointed at a man a few tables away from him. “He keeps looking at Sherlock. Now, I know he’s the hot topic right now but that’s my boyfriend and it’s just so fucking rude of him to be looking at him like he wants his co—“

“John Hamish Watson, shut up!” Sherlock looked up at John with furious fuming eyes. Sherlock was a violent shade of red and his fist was shaking. “Have you any idea that you’re being an obnoxious cunt?” He stood up furiously, slipped his coat on and walked to the front of the restaurant to pay the bill. He collected John from the table, apologized to the waiter for John’s behavior and helped the drunk doctor into a cab. “A nice dinner. A nice, lovely, calm dinner! That was all I wanted.” Sherlock scolded John who rolled his eyes. “You say nothing to me until today, you left me all alone, you think I’m a liar—no, you think I _cheated_ on you, you come to dinner, act obnoxious, embarrass me, and you think it’s okay!?”

“Sherlock, you listen here—“

“No, you keep shut until we’re back inside of our flat!” He turned away from John and looked out the window, his vision becoming blurry as tears filled his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

“ _Damn hormones._ ” He thought. They were silent until they got to 221B. Sherlock paid the fare and helped John get back inside and up the stairs.

“Sit.” He ordered and pointed to John’s chair. John rolled his eyes again and sat down in his chair. Sherlock sat down in his chair and watched as John picked up one of Sherlock’s books on pregnancy.

“You’re still going on about this?” He said and scoffed, putting the book down where he found it. “Sherlock there is no way you’re carrying a baby inside of you.”

“Then what’s this, John!?” Sherlock reached into his pocket and threw the ultrasound photos at John. “It’s right there! There it is! The lie I told you the day you left! There it is in black and goddamn white!” Sherlock huffed and he watched John pick up the ultrasound photos from the floor and look closely at them.

“Jesus…” John pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s a baby…” John looked over the photos over and over again. There were only four but John felt like each picture was one he hadn’t seen yet. It was an eternity that John was looking at the photos before setting them back down gently and got up from his chair to turn on the fireplace. He watched the fire grow and sat right in front of it, slipping off his coat and placing it on his chair. He looked at Sherlock who was curled up on his chair with his arms folded, his face buried in them. He slowly crawled to Sherlock’s chair and began removing his shoes from the detective’s feet. Sherlock brought his legs in more, indicating that he did not want the doctor to touch him. John sighed and rubbed the man’s leg. Sherlock loosened up a bit, he missed the affection he was currently receiving. John removed the other shoe from Sherlock’s foot and got on his knees in front of the chair to see if he could get the man out of his chair. He began rubbing both legs with made Sherlock come undone even more.

“John…don’t.” Sherlock sniffed. John removed his hands from Sherlock’s legs.

“Sherlock…tell me how this happened…” John rested his cheek against Sherlock’s leg and stroked his calve. Sherlock lifted his head up from his arms, tear stained face, eyes shot, and a heartbreaking expression. For the first time with affection he caressed John’s hair with both hands and leaned over to press his forehead against John’s.

“Shh…” Sherlock said and he closed his eyes. He was angry. Furious. But he was trying to keep his cool. “You know I’m _furious_ with you…” He rubbed his thumb across John’s temple. “You left me…” a kiss to John’s head, “you never called…told me where you were, even though I knew where you’d go…didn’t call…you show up after almost two weeks, get arse drunk, make me look like an idiot…act like everything is okay now that you’re back in this flat...it took me having to go through the embarrassment of getting an ultrasound to prove my loyalty to you to believe that I am indeed pregnant with John Watson’s baby…how could you…how could you…”

“Men just don’t get pregnant, Sherlock…” John closed his eyes, the alcohol was sleep inducing.

“You know what else? My libido has been all over the place…it’s been at levels that I never knew were possible. Hours I’ve spent touching myself…thinking of your touch…your mouth…you left me to deal with that…” Sherlock began to tug at John’s hair. “Oh, John…I could just slay you with sex right now.” He grabbed a fistful of John’s hair, tugged on it, making John’s eyes snap open, and he threw him flat on his back. John looked at Sherlock with wide eyes, the detectives were half lidded and his breathing was a bit heavy. John swallowed as Sherlock crawled on top of him, pressing his already hard member against John’s thigh. John gasped and brought Sherlock down on him, pressing him against his chest and biting down on this neck, fingers running through those amazing curls. Sherlock immediately brought himself back up to look down at John before raising a hand a smacking him straight across the face. John lay there with a shocked expression and slowly turned back to face Sherlock who slapped him again. “You…you utter sod!” He slapped him again and again until John caught his hand and wrestled Sherlock. John pulled at Sherlock’s hair, Sherlock twisted John’s arm, John bit Sherlock, and Sherlock forced his weight on top of John.

“The baby…” John panted. Sherlock held John’s arms above his head, panting as well. Sherlock buried his face in the crook of John’s neck.

“Our baby…” Sherlock kissed John’s neck. “It’s our baby…” He released John’s arms and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Our little one…” He untucked the shirt from his slacks and undid the last two buttons, throwing it aside. John grabbed Sherlock’s waist and ran his hands up his sides. John began undoing his own shirt but Sherlock’s hands interrupted. He aggressively pinned John back down and pressed his lips on his. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and let them slide down his back lovingly, pressing him hard against him while he still could. Sherlock ran a hand between their bodies and gave John’s growing erection a squeeze, making the doctor groan and he bit down on Sherlock’s shoulder. They began grinding against one another while making out on the floor. Soon they were naked and exposed to each other. John took control and made his way down Sherlock’s body. Sucking and biting, marking his skin. He took Sherlock’s erection into his hand and began stroking softly, pulling back the foreskin and licking the head. Sherlock groaned and closed his eyes.

“Our baby…” John kissed Sherlock’s abdomen and resumed licking and sucking on the head of Sherlock’s cock. He took him into his mouth and used his tongue to continue licking the head every now and then. Sherlock was a moaning mess as John sucked him off. He jerked him quickly with his hand and slid him all the way into his mouth. Sherlock’s hand came down on John’s head and he pressed down on it. He could hear John groaning as he pressed down on his head. He released his hold on John’s head and listened to him gasp for air. “Jesus…” John gasped out and wiped away the pre-ejaculatory fluid. He began playing with his own erection, stroking softly, running a thumb over the head. Moaning as Sherlock wrapped his own hand around John’s cock and moved it up and down. He watched as pre-cum emerged from his erection and swiped his thumb over it. John jerked into his hand before taking it off and kissing Sherlock deeply and laying him on the floor. He grabbed Sherlock’s legs and placed them on his spread thighs. He leaned forward to steal another kiss from Sherlock before going back down between his legs, kissing and biting his inner thighs. Sherlock whined as John sunk his teeth into his thighs and then kissed where he had left him a giant bite mark. “Are you gonna want any lube, love?” John panted. Sherlock lifted his head and looked at John, nodding. He went to their bedroom and grabbed the bottle from the nightstand; apparently Sherlock had been making use of it while he’d been gone.

“I’m really tight…aren’t I?” Sherlock whispered as John finished preparing him with three fingers inside of him. He smiled and put some of the lube on his cock. Sherlock reached forward to stroke his own cock but John grabbed his arm and placed it forcefully at his side.

“Don’t go coming just yet…I haven’t even gotten inside of you…” He placed the head at the opening of Sherlock’s backside and slid in slowly. Sherlock groaned, letting John know it was slightly painful. John pulled out slightly, leaving the head in before pushing back in to try again. Sherlock placed an arm over his eyes and bit his lip. “Are you alright, love?” John asked, Sherlock shook his head. “Relax…let me put it inside, don’t try to take it all at once.” He felt Sherlock’s entire body relax at his words and was able to get most of it in until Sherlock groaned and shook his head once more. John pulled out entirely and crawled over to Sherlock’s side, his arm still over his eyes. John removed the arm and kissed him. “What’s wrong?” He asked and Sherlock shrugged.

“It might be the pregnancy…everything is just everywhere these days and I don’t know what feels good for me anymore.” He cuddled into John’s arms and he kissed his chin.

“Here, let’s try a different position. Lie down on your side.” He said tenderly and helped Sherlock get into a comfortable position. John got on his side behind Sherlock and lifted his leg, giving him access to Sherlock’s entrance. He stroked himself for a bit to get himself a little harder. He found Sherlock’s entrance and began pushing in again. This time a moan came out of Sherlock and this assured John that Sherlock was alright. He pushed in further, getting most all of it in when Sherlock gave out a small groan of discomfort.

“Just leave it there for a bit…” Sherlock’s brow furrowed and he pushed against John’s cock, letting it slide in deeper, getting it all the way in. John moaned and kissed the back of Sherlock’s neck. “You can move now…John.” Sherlock let out a shaky breath when he felt John thrust into him. “Mmm…yes…yes…like that…” he groaned as John began thrusting harder into him. “A little faster, John…” He moaned a little louder as John struck his prostate. They kept a slow and hard rhythm until Sherlock asked for him to go faster, that was when John pulled out completely and turned Sherlock onto his stomach, raising his arse and entering him once more. Thrusting hard and fast into Sherlock whose moans were becoming erotic. John reached beneath him and began stroking Sherlock’s cock, pre-cum covering the head.

“Give me your arms.” He commanded and Sherlock reached back with his arms, John grabbing them and using them to thrust harder into his lover. Sherlock was getting loud and John got harder, he had never heard these sounds come out of Sherlock before. He grabbed the pair of slacks he had discarded, removing a handkerchief, and he gagged Sherlock with it. The detective bit down on it and moaned deeply when John’s hand spanked Sherlock’s rear. He continued fornicating with his lover and he let out a few moans of his own. Sherlock removed the handkerchief from his mouth and looked back at John fucking him.

“John…John, I’m going to cum! Don’t stop, fuck me harder!” Sherlock said, pressing himself against John’s cock, getting him as deep as he could manage to. “Oh, fuck, John!” Sherlock felt himself cum, some of it hitting his chest. He lay there exhausted.

“We’re not done yet, I still haven’t cum, love.” John leaned forward to kiss Sherlock’s shoulder before continuing to thrust into him. A few minutes was all it took and John came inside of Sherlock, feeling his cock release the semen, pumping it all into his Sherlock. Sherlock bit his lip when he felt himself being filled. John slowly pulled out and crawled back to Sherlock’s side where he lay letting out heavy breaths. Sherlock collapsed entirely and slowly opened his eyes, never remembering when he had closed them. He looked at John and caressed his face with one hand. John took his hand and kissed it, placing it on his chest. “Good, God…that was amazing.” John smiled and closed his eyes. The sex definitely sobered him up. He turned to lay on his side and caught Sherlock with his hands rubbing over his still flat stomach.

“It’s a habit.” He mumbled, eyes closing. John placed his hand on the abdomen of his lover and he slowly rubbed small circles.

“So there’s really a baby in there, eh?” He whispered and Sherlock nodded slowly. He kissed John and placed his hand over John’s. “Do you know how far along you are?” He whispered.

“We’re just about at the three month mark…” Sherlock took in a deep breath and let it out.

“Are you going to tell me?” John asked.

“About?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

“This. How did this happen? I’m trying to take this all in because I’m honestly scared to death and trying not to lose my mind over this.” John swallowed, his throat dry.

“Meet me in bed.” Sherlock kissed John’s cheek and attempted to stand up with shaking legs. He held onto the edge of his chair for support and made his way to the bathroom. John began picking up their belongings and headed into their bedroom. A smile growing on John’s face when he took in the smell of Sherlock on the sheets. A few minutes later and Sherlock emerged from the bathroom and he got into bed with John, bringing him close. “When I was born I had both sets of genitals—“

“A hermaphrodite?” John whispered, running a hand down Sherlock’s back.

“Yes, that. Don’t interrupt my story.” He kissed John’s nose. “Mummy asked my _dear_ brother Mycroft if he wanted a brother or a sister. Naturally and obviously he chose a brother. They were able to seal up the vagina that I once had but my parents didn’t care too much for the reproductive organs that I still have inside of me because they never considered the fact that maybe I would be sleeping with a man. They could have put me on hormones and pills to help disintegrate the uterus, fallopian tubes, and the other female organs but they decided that they didn’t want to put a child through that. So, naturally, they didn’t. I grew up and they realized that I was perfectly fine. Now I don’t know how I’m going to tell them about this.”

“But…we’re going to do it, right?”

“What?”

“This baby. Our baby…you’re keeping it, right?”

“I want to. This is ours, we made this.”

John began to choke up. He couldn’t even speak at that point. Sherlock kissed his cheek and lips.

“Why are you crying, darling?” Sherlock asked.

“I never thought…that I was going to ever be a parent. I always wanted children but I never knew how you would feel about it.” John wiped his eyes and smiled at Sherlock. “I’ll try to stay calm about this. I’m going to be here every step of the way. I love you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes.” John took Sherlock’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, their tongues sliding against each other. There was neck sucking and another round of intimacy. Sherlock was turned on for the majority of the night and had no intention of letting John get any sleep. In total, Sherlock had come a total of six times in one night. John lay on his back panting, his hand entwined with Sherlock’s which he brought to his lips and kissed. “Sherlock…good God…” John groaned as Sherlock climbed on top of him and kissed him.

“Tired, Doctor Watson?” Sherlock smirked. “I seem to be having a problem in my stomach, do you think you could tell me what it is?” Sherlock smiled at John when realization hit.

“Oh, do you?” John stroked the other man’s cheek with his thumb. “Why don’t you lie down on your back and the doctor will tell you what’s going on your stomach?” John chuckled as Sherlock slid off of him and rolled onto his back. John sat up and ran his hands down Sherlock’s body. “I think my lovely patient needs a nice massage from all the stress.” He kissed down Sherlock’s body. “Kisses. You’ll be happier with kisses.” John kissed all around Sherlock’s stomach. “Our baby will be happier too.” John rubbed his stomach some more. He watched as Sherlock’s eyes began to slowly close. He continued massaging his body until the man was entirely asleep. He kissed his cheek and pulled the covers over the both of them. He whispered in Sherlock’s ear, “We’re going to have a perfect baby in our arms soon. I love you.” He made his way down to Sherlock’s stomach and whispered to the baby, “I can’t wait to meet you. Sherlock can’t wait to meet you…we can’t wait to hold you and meet you.” John kissed the stomach of his lover and brought himself back to the pillow where he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 

_March 19, 2014_

            “You are _what_!?”

            “Now, now, mother, father, I know this isn’t what you were expecting at all out of me but I need you to calm down for just a moment—“

            “You want us to be calm about the whole thing!? You’re pregnant, Sherlock! On top of that, you didn’t tell us that you were in a relationship with a man!”

            “Mrs. Holmes, if I may just—“

            “Doctor Watson, I will speak with you later!”

            “Good, Lord, my son is pregnant!”

            “Everyone please just have a seat!” Sherlock’s voice had them back in their seats faster than Sherlock making an escape.

            “I don’t even know what to say! Did you know about this Mycroft!?” Mrs. Holmes rubbed at her temples.

            “Yes, yes, I did.”

            “Then why didn’t you say anything!?”

            “Why didn’t you tell Sherlock anything about himself?”

            “Mycroft, I won’t have you using that on your mother is that understood?”

“Good, God.” John sighed and rested his head in his hands. “I think we all need to just be silent and still for a second!” John raised his voice. He got them quiet. “Now, we’ll all have a turn to talk but right now I think Sherlock is the one who should be doing the talking.” He turned to his boyfriend who squeezed his hand lovingly.

“Thank you, John. Well, I am pregnant, as you can see. I’ve reached the fourth month of my pregnancy. John and I have been in a relationship since November of last year. I discovered that I was pregnant when I was two months into it. At first John did not believe me—“

“He left, didn’t he?”

“I was just getting there, Mycroft, keep your unnecessary babbles to yourself. Anyway, yes, John Watson was out of the picture for almost two weeks. I,” he sighed, “with the help of Mycroft was able to confirm that, yes, indeed I was pregnant. I see an at home doctor every two weeks and he has helped me on deciding where and how I want to have this baby. My due date is August 25th. I know this is more than a shock but you can only imagine how I took this in. Now, if there are any questions you may have I’m here to answer them now.” Sherlock looked at his parents who only stared back at him with wide eyes. There was a silence that felt like it lasted forever. Until Mycroft spoke up.

“Since Mum and Dad are speechless I’ll take a shot. Sherlock, how on earth to you expect to raise a baby in that flat? That flat should be considered a threat to human life if anything. You don’t like children—“

“Tell me this, brother, did it ever occur to you that maybe I knew that? Did you ever consider the fact that perhaps John and I are making many changes to our lifestyles? He hasn’t allowed me to touch any kind of chemical since he’s moved back in with me? You may know what happens in the streets, what or who I’ve come into contact with, where I’ve been, but, you will never know what happens inside of that flat. Now, to simplify your idiotic and poorly thought through question, John, George—“

“Greg, Sherlock.”

“Right, _Greg_ , and Mrs. Hudson were kind enough to help rid the place of anything they saw unfit to have in the flat. John’s former room will be used as the room for the baby.” Are there any other questions?” Sherlock crossed his legs and leaned back into his chair, shooting a glare at Mycroft, the elder Holmes scoffed.

“Sherlock, dear, how are you even going through with this?” Mrs. Holmes asked, bewilderment stained her face.

“My pregnancy would obviously be different from a normal pregnancy carried by a female. I began experiencing mood swings that knocked me off my rocker only two months into the pregnancy. Urination became a frequent thing as well. My hormones were going in different directions which was effecting my libido—“

“Sherlock, Sherlock, that’s more than needed, love!” John said, a blush settling in. Sherlock shrugged.

“Well, that’s that and so far from what I know the baby is developing perfectly as it should. We’ll be finding out the sex of the baby next month which will then aid in choosing a name for it.”

“After all these years and it’s Sherlock who’ll be giving us our first grandchild! Isn’t that wonderful, love?” Mr. Holmes took his wife’s hand in his happily. “Mycroft, I’m surprised it isn’t you sitting where Sherlock is and bringing us news like this!”

“Father, I am quite the busy fellow and I’ve no time to be making babies, let alone raise them.”

“The clock is ticking and you’re still talking!” Father Holmes chuckled and sat back.

“Goodness, Sherlock, I’m still trying to let this all sink it without losing my mind. I didn’t ever think your choice of partner would have been this gentleman who is just lovely overall. If I had known this would be the man you’d become in the future I would have done things right.” Mrs. Holmes wiped her eyes. “I feel so guilty because now you’re going through this when it wasn’t wanted.”

“Mother, believe me, if I didn’t want this I would have done something about it long ago. I will admit that, yes, John and I have only been in a relationship for less than a year but I’ve known John for quite a few years now. We know each other well enough to be able to handle a situation like this where we’re both involved.” Sherlock smiled at John who entwined his fingers with his.

“I’m happy for you, I really am. Your mummy and dad will be here for you if you need anything at all, Sherlock.”

“Then I guess I’ll be taking my leave now, goodbye mummy, and goodbye dad.” Mycroft smiled quickly at them and stood up.

“Not without a hug and a kiss you’re not!” She stood up and made her way to Mycroft who rolled his eyes but complied to his mother’s wishes, giving her a hug and planting a kiss on her cheek. “Goodbye, Mickey, take care and visit more often.” She let go of her son who nodded and quickly made his way out.

“I guess we’ll be on our way as well, we’ve got things to take care of back home. Thank you for having us over, lunch was lovely as always.” Sherlock approached his mother, pecking her cheeks and then giving his father a quick hug. John stood up to shake hands with the Holmes’s but instead was pulled into a hug from Sherlock’s mother.

“John Watson, you best take care of my baby or I will make sure there is no air filling those lungs of yours!” She patted his back and released a now shocked John who quickly gathered his coat and shook hands with Mr. Holmes.

“Take care now the both of you and come around more often.” He said with a smile.

“Oh! Sherlock, one thing! When is the baby shower?” His mother called out to him as he made his way out the door.

“The what?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and shoving his hands into his coat pocket.

“Well, the baby shower of course!” His mother said as she placed her hands on her hips.

“I don’t understand.”

“Sherlock, a _baby shower_. You know, family, friends, get together, gifts for the baby? Ring a bell?” John looked at Sherlock who slowly shook his head and rolled his eyes, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket to call a cab. “We’ll keep you updated on that Mrs. H!” John waved at her as he followed Sherlock. She waved and closed the door to the house. “You’ve really _never_ heard of a baby shower?”

“No, because that’s a ridiculous name for a get together. It sounds like a party that’s for a child that isn’t even born!” He crossed his arms.

“Yes, well…yes, that’s basically it but you do realize this could also help us? Items and necessary things for a baby aren’t free.” John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s protruding baby bump. “Is he warm?” John asked, smiling softly at the small bump.

“You assume it’s a boy?” Sherlock asked, placing his hands over John’s.

“I can just feel it. I’m convinced it’s a boy. I know it is.”

“Well, we won’t know for another month.” Sherlock sighed and began rubbing his belly softly.

“Yeah…but, um, what do you think? Do you want one?”

“A what?”

“A baby shower.”

“I’ll think about it.” Sherlock said sternly.

“Okay, okay…no rush.” John chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...will that baby shower happen? I hope this chapter was worth the wait!


	7. La La Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has a day out, but how does that go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I was honestly losing motivation to write this and I didn't want to force myself to continue because then I'd only produce something that I wouldn't be happy with. I finally finished the semester of college which was literally eating me alive. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't any good but I did try when motivation struck me.

“We just can’t, Greg. I don’t want him around anything that could be harmful to the baby.” John sighed as he listened to Lestrade on the phone. It was a case and Sherlock was itching to take it. “The only thing I can accept is evidence, will that do?” John looked over at Sherlock who was pouting in his seat, boredom weighing him down. He stood up and walked over to John, wrapping his arms around him from behind and placing his chin on his shoulder attempting to get a better hear in on the conversation.

“What is it?” he mumbled into John’s ear, kissing it chastely. John smiled and placed a finger on Sherlock’s lips.

“So you’ll bring it? Thank you, Greg. We’ll see you then…yeah…he’ll definitely appreciate it…alright…see you.” He hung up.

“Well?” Sherlock asked, anticipation dripping off of his words.

“It was a young boy no older than ten…poor thing. Found him headless in the school bathroom but he didn’t even attend there. Turns out his head was shoved into his school bag. The eyes were gauged out and his tongue removed. In his mouth was a letter. But Lestrade says he’ll have the case file brought over later in the evening. Good, God…that poor child…” John sighed and he turned his head down to look at Sherlock’s stomach.

“Which is why we need to take every necessary precaution before bringing our child into this world…” Sherlock held onto John tighter and kissed his hair. “Outside these doors is a world full of cruel people with ill intentions…we have to do what we can for this baby.” He let go of John and went back to his chair, picking up his “pregnancy bible” as John called it. John looked at Sherlock and his belly for the longest time before heading off into the bedroom to get ready for his shift at the office.

“Sherlock, I’m going to be leaving now. Is there anything you want or need while I’m out?” John came out from the bedroom, buttoning his shirt. Sherlock didn’t look up from his book but shook his head in response. “Alright, well, I’ll be going now.” He walked to Sherlock’s chair to kiss the top of his head before leaving. “I’ll see you later, love.” Sherlock nodded while his eyes were still fixated on the book. John smiled and headed down towards the door, leaving Sherlock to himself. He heard the door shut and immediately closed the book and stood up. He rushed into the shower, cleaned up, got into a fresh set of clothes, grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.

“I will not be kept from a case!” He said as he hailed a cab.

* * *

 

“Sherlock, what in God’s name are you doing here!?” Lestrade was shocked and he looked around. “John isn’t with you?” He asked.

“I’m here to see the scene myself and, no, John isn’t here with me today. He’s got a shift so I’m taking advantage of the time that he’s gone.” Sherlock smirked.

“Well, you best hope he doesn’t find out about this or else he’ll have both our heads. Anyway, this way.” He guided Sherlock towards the scene in the bathroom.

“He wasn’t murdered in here.” Sherlock said as he looked around the restroom. The body was there for how long?” He turned his head towards Lestrade.

“We estimated around 8 hours.”

“But why would a child be out at 2:00 in the morning, wearing a school bag…unless…he never made it home that day…” Sherlock looked at the floor, “No footprints either?”

“Not that we could find. The murderer cleaned up his trail.”

“Where did this boy—“ Sherlock covered his mouth and his eyes went wide. He rushed into one of the small stalls and threw up into the toilet. Lestrade averted his eyes awkwardly and slid his hands into his pocket, backing up against the bathroom wall. Once Sherlock was finished he stayed on his knees, breathing heavily.

“Erm…Sherlock, mate, are you alright there?” He asked while walking towards the stall.

“J-Just a bit of m-morning sickness…” He said with a shaky voice.

“I don’t think you should be here, Sherlock…” Lestrade sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.”

“I’m fine, Geoff—“

“Greg!”

“Good, God, does it matter…” Sherlock mumbled to himself, flushing down the contents that were in the toilet. “I’m not leaving. I’m staying.”

“I _will_ call John, Sherlock.”

“Don’t. You. _Dare_.” Sherlock said through gritted teeth. He clenched his fists and stared Lestrade dead in the eye.

“It’s for your own good, Sherlock! You shouldn’t be here in the first place! John is going to kill me if he finds out I even let you enter the scene!”

“Well if you don’t say anything he’ll never know!”

“Sherlock, I don’t want to be held responsible! I mean, look at you, mate! You’ve got a growing baby inside of you! You should be at home, in your flat, preparing for that!”

“Don’t go telling me what’s best for me—“ Sherlock’s phone rang loudly in his pocket and they both grew silent and the color immediately dropped from both their faces. Sherlock hesitated a moment before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out the phone. “Shit…” He swallowed before answering the phone. “Hello?”

“Don’t you even try lying to me, Sherlock Holmes. Where are you?” It was John. He was tapping his fingers furiously on the desk in his office. “If you are at that crime scene I swear you are going to get it from me when I get back, now, tell me…where are you?”

“I…John, please, listen to me—“

“You’re at that bloody crime scene, aren’t you!?” John pounded his fist onto the table. “If Lestrade is there with you I’m going to castrate him!” John hung up and clenched his fists. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I can’t even leave him alone.”

* * *

 

Sherlock rushed his way back to 221B as fast as he could, catching the first cab he spotted. The drive felt like it lasted a lifetime. Sherlock found himself very disappointed in what he had done. He thought about it and realized John only was trying to keep him and the baby safe. After all, anything could happen on a crime scene. He felt a sense of…guilt. It was something that he hadn’t felt in quite some time. He looked down at his stomach and placed his hands over the belly, pressing down on it. He suddenly felt angry and irritated. When he arrived at 221B he quickly went up the steps and looked at his belly in frustration.

“It’s you…it’s just you. You’re the reason I’m forced to stay cooped up here like a pig to the slaughter!” He made a fist and raised it up to his belly, it began to tremble and he looked at it some more. “Oh…God…” He covered his mouth and his vision became a blur. “I’m so sorry…I’m sorry…” He held his belly and rubbed it.

* * *

 

“So he really was at the crime scene?” Mary asked as she set down a cup of coffee on John’s desk. He nodded and took the cup.

“I just want him to be safe at home. I don’t want him doing anything that could put him in danger, you know? What if someone pulled a gun out at the scene or what if Sherlock hurts himself? He sees it as a lovely walk through the garden when the reality is that anything could happen and I’m not there to watch over him all of the time.” He shook his head and took another sip of his coffee.

“But everything is good at home, right?” She asked.

“Yes, I would think so.” John shrugged.

“He needs a better outlet. Something healthy for his mind. Has he tried doing any exercises? Maybe that’ll help reduce the stress that he’s feeling. He’s pretty moody, isn’t he?” She chuckled.

“A lot of the time, yes. More than usual but I don’t think he’d do anything even if I told him to. But I should find something for him to do at home since he seems to get irritated easily now that he’s got no cases to solve.”

“Hmmm…how’s the sex?”

“Mary!”

“Maybe he’s not getting enough!”

“We’re not talking about this!”

“Well that’s how it all happened in the first place, right!?” She laughed and leaned back into her chair. She laughed harder at John’s bright red face. “Oh, John, you act as if it’s so wrong to talk about it!”

“I’m not comfortable talking about it!”

“Then obviously something’s wrong!”

“Change the subject!”

* * *

 

“Are you a boy…or girl?” Sherlock asked himself as he looked at two different outfits. He knew he was going to hear from John later so he went out again but this time he paid a visit to the shop where essentials for infants and children could be found. He had a small blue onesie in his hand and small purple sleep sack in the other. He tried his best to cover his belly in public but it was becoming harder with every passing month.

“Hello, sir, anything I could assist you with?” A young woman approached him and he immediately but politely declined her help. He found another department of the store that was for cribs, strollers, and dressers. He looked at rocking chairs. There was one in particular that he caught his eye right away. It was a rocking chair with a white finish. It had a cream colored cushion which he loved. The arm rests were carved beautifully. He immediately knew he had to have it. He purchased the rocking chair and asked that it be delivered to his flat which was right around the corner.

* * *

 

Once the chair was placed into the flat he moved it into the now empty room which was once John’s and was now to be a nursery for the baby. He moved it around, looked at it, and tried different angles. He spent a good twenty minutes or so on getting the chair right where he wanted it. He chose the spot opposite of the window and finally sat down in it. He got the sun to shine right where he wanted it. He began to slowly rock on it.

“This is lovely, isn’t it?” He said to his belly. He placed his hands on it and rocked back and forth, the sun warming him delightfully. His eyes closed and he continued rocking, before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

“Don’t let him onto another crime scene, do you understand?” John said sternly into the phone.

“John, I’m so sorry, he came from nowhere and I knew it wasn’t a good idea—“

“But you still let him!”

“It won’t happen again, promise.”

“Keep your word, Greg.” John hung up and he began collecting his belongings, his shift was finally over. Almost twelve hours since he’d last seen Sherlock. He put his coat on and headed out, saying his goodbye to Mary on the way. He got to 221B and went up the stairs. He found no Sherlock. He looked in the kitchen, the bathroom, their bedroom. “Sherlock?” He said, looking around. He pulled out the phone from his pocket and called him. He heard the phone and found it was in his coat pocket. His coat was on his chair. He thought for a second and remembered the door to their baby’s room was open. He walked back in there and found Sherlock fast asleep in what was the new rocking chair that he had bought earlier in the day. John stood at the doorway, mesmerized. He had fallen asleep with his hands on his belly. He walked to the chair and kneeled at Sherlock’s side. He placed a hand over Sherlock’s and slowly began rubbing the belly. “Love, I’m home.” He kissed his cheek. “Sherlock…” John said a little louder and Sherlock began to stir, slowly opening his eyes.

“Mmm…John…” He opened his eyes and yawned. “You’re home…”

“I’m also quite cross.” He added.

“I won’t do it again…promise…” Sherlock got out from the chair and threw himself at John, holding him tightly.

“Don’t do that to me…I worry about you Sherlock.” He kissed him. “I already had a talk with Lestrade about what happened. You’re with child now, love. It isn’t what it was before you got pregnant. I know you get bored but you have to find something that’s mentally good for both you and our baby, alright? Now, let’s get to bed…I’ll ask about the rocker later.”

* * *

 

“This could work…” Sherlock said as he spread some butter onto a banana. He was sitting on the kitchen floor in front of the refrigerator and eating what he could get his hands on. He woke up starving. He bit into the banana and decided it wasn’t his craving, he tossed it aside. He found some ice cream in the freezer compartment and grabbed a spoon to eat it. It was the best thing he had ever eaten. He found some raspberry jam and spread it on his ice cream, mixing it together and eating it. He found some take out and put jam on that too, he ate it. He ate the entire jar of raspberry jam by spreading it on most anything he could find. He sat in front of the now almost empty fridge and with wide eyes he realized what he had done. He could already hear John in his head telling him how disgusting he was for eating almost the entire inventory of the fridge. He cleaned up the mess, threw away everything he had bitten, attempted to eat, wrappers, the jar of jam, the take out, the ice cream, and the banana. He grabbed a dishcloth and wiped his mouth with it. He washed his hands and brushed the crumbs off of his clothes. He closed the fridge and headed into the restroom, the baby telling him he needed to use it.

He slowly made his way into the bedroom and saw that John was asleep but was tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare again. Sherlock quickly rushed to his side of the bed and held onto John.

“John, John!” He shook the man and called out his name. John’s eyes opened and he shot up, grabbing onto Sherlock’s gown. “John, love, are you okay, he kissed John’s sweat covered brow and held him close.

“Oh, God, Sherlock…God…how’s the baby?” He pulled away to look at Sherlock’s belly, sighing with relief that the bump was still there. He leaned his head against Sherlock’s chest and hugged him tight. “That was horrible…God…that was horrible.”

“What’s wrong, John?” Sherlock stroked John’s back

“I had this _nightmare_ that we lost him…oh, God…our baby…” John placed his hand on the side of Sherlock’s belly and brought him closer. “I really can’t wait to meet you…” John’s breathing went back to normal and he lay back down, Sherlock doing the same. They cuddled close to one another, exchanging kisses and ‘I love you’s’. “Um…Sherlock, you smell like…jam?” John raised an eyebrow.

“Well, um, I became a bit hungry.” Sherlock blushed, “Rather, our child decided it’d be alright to wake me up and wanted me to get something to eat.” He smiled at John and kissed him once more.

“Alright, let’s just hope that this isn’t going to become a routine habit with you two.” He laughed and cuddled his boyfriend close. “Goodnight, love. Goodnight, baby.” He rubbed Sherlock’s belly.

“Goodnight, John.” He closed his eyes.

* * *

 

“’A bit hungry’, huh!?” John said as he stared at the near empty fridge. “You’ve eaten most everything that was in here!”

“I was hungry, John.” Sherlock yawned and hugged John, burying his face in his neck. John sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself.

“I’m glad you’re at least eating but you can’t be doing this. Ah, well…looks like we needed to go grocery shopping sooner or later.” He shut the door to the fridge and hugged Sherlock back. “Now I’ve got to monitor how many trips you’re making to the kitchen too? Goodness…” He chuckled. He smiled when he felt Sherlock’s baby bump press against him. “He’s getting bigger all the time…and so fast.” He placed his hands at Sherlock’s waist, sliding his hands down, making Sherlock arch his back very suddenly, and pressing into John. He looked at Sherlock with amusement.

“ _Did he just…get a reaction from that?_ ” A sly smirk spread across John’s face and he did it some more. Sherlock began gripping onto John’s night shirt and he bit his neck, making John jump slightly. John began groping Sherlock kissing him.

“A-Are we really doing this in the k-kitchen?” Sherlock chuckled as he slid his hands underneath John’s shirt.

“Like we haven’t done it on the floor or in a public restroom.” John smirked and rubbed his hands down Sherlock’s sides. He slid Sherlock’s shirt up, revealing to him the man’s pregnant belly. He rubbed his hands over his belly. “He feels bigger today, think he grew?” John smiled softly.

“I woke up with slight cramping, it’s a possibility.” Sherlock sighed and placed his hands over John’s. There was a silence in the kitchen as they were fixated on the ever-growing baby bump.

“I think it’s a boy.” John smiled.

“Really? They say you can get an idea on the sex depending on what shape the stomach grows into. Honestly, I’d be fine with waiting until it’s born to find out.”

“Oh? That’s something I didn’t expect to hear from you. Usually you’re eager.” John kissed Sherlock’s cheek. “Either way, I’m fine with waiting if you want to.” He brought Sherlock into another hug. Sherlock wrapped his arms around his lover and buried his face into his neck once more.

“John…I’m scared.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! Please leave any feedback you have and I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter which is to hopefully come soon!


End file.
